In the Internet or World Wide Web (“web”), content is stored in servers and accessed by a client application such as a browser. Advances in wireless communication technology have led to a convergence of sorts, as now wireless subscribers can access and receive web content via a mobile device such as a cell phone. Wireless web access is typically done using a specialized browser application on the mobile device. The subscriber must subscribe to web services through a wireless service carrier.
Currently, in one way to download content, especially a picture, from the web to a mobile device, a user must locate a website which offers mobile content, find the desired picture, call a telephone number using their mobile device, and then type in a code. The picture then takes a few minutes to download to the mobile device. The subscriber gets billed directly on their carrier cell phone bill, in a practice known as “reverse billing.”
In another way, a user locates a website that offers mobile content and dials a phone number provided by the website. Then the user sends a text message to that number along with a code number which then downloads the picture to cell phone. Reverse billing still occurs. In yet another way, a user can send text to a cell phone from a website. The user enters the cell phone number, types in a text message and clicks “send.”
In still yet another method, a website developer can use a tool to create an application for sending to a cell phone a mobile version of the website's online content. These mobile applications are then offered to the mobile subscribers through the carrier's online portal or pre-installed in the cell phone itself. Website owners build mobile applications hoping that a carrier will accept the application through their particular network devices or online portal. However, not every website owner can get their mobile application made available from the carrier's website portal or device, and usually must build the separate mobile application for their content themselves.
Third, current solutions require a user/visitor/web surfer to locate a website that offers mobile content, find the media (picture, audio, vidlet, etc) then call a phone number using the cell phone that will receive the media and type in a code or send a text message which then downloads the media to cell phone. This solution shows up on carrier monthly bill to the cell phone user at a very high cost. The carrier takes a major portion of the proceeds and gives a small portion to the website owner or content provider offering the content.